Bullies Stink Big Time
by dolphingirl7
Summary: No one likes being bullied, and when it seems everyone around you is part of it, who do you turn to? Your older brother of course. Katie tells Kendall her story, and he tries to help her get through it. One-shot. Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Cover Girl. Also, in this Katie does not go to the Palm Woods school yet. **

Katie Knight slammed the door of apartment 2J when she came home from school. She ran to her room hoping to avoid being seen. She was sure her eyes were puffy and if the guys looked closely enough, they could probably see the trails of tears down her face. They would think she was weak, and Katie Knight was anything but weak. Of course, things did not go as planned and she was spotted anyway.

"Katie?" her older brother Kendall called. He became worried when he heard no response. He got up from his perch on the couch and followed her to her room.

"Katie, please open the door," He said.

"Go away," she yelled.

"Katie, please?' Kendall begged.

"No!" She shouted. Kendall sighed and returned to the couch. He wondered what had happened to get her so upset. She was never like this.

"Is Katie okay?" Logan asked from the couch.

"No. Something is bugging her. I could have sworn she was crying or had cried," Kendall sighed, sitting between Logan and Carlos.

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" Carlos asked.

"No. I'm going to give her some time to cool off and then I will go talk to her again. Katie can sometimes get too heated to talk. She also hates to be seen as weak," Kendall said.

"She's not weak," James said, pulling his lucky comb through his hair.

"I know that," Kendall sighed, "But Katie thinks that crying or being upset is seen as weak."

"Oh," the guys said. They returned to watching their game.

"When's dinner?" Carlos asked a few minutes later. All of the boys laughed.

"Whenever Mama Knight brings it home," Logan said.

* * *

Katie sat on her bed holding her pillow to her chest. She didn't want to keep Kendall out, but she was afraid that he might get angry if he found out what was bothering her. Some girls were just mean and nothing could change that. She sighed as she pulled out her laptop and opened the website that was sent to her earlier that day. It was all about people who hated her, and she didn't know why. Sure, she knew that Elsie and her crew hated her and tried to make her miserable, but this website was more than just a few kids. It was the majority of her school and her old school in Minnesota.

She didn't know if she should let Kendall in on it. He would get upset if he saw what people were saying about her. Reading the comments started a whole new wave of tears. Was she really that bad and worthless that people had to say all those mean things about her? What did she ever do to anyone?

"Katie?" she heard Kendall call through her door again.

"Please go away," She said loudly.

"Katie, please tell me what's wrong," Kendall begged. He hated seeing her this way and just wanted to help her. Katie got off of her bed and opened the door, but quickly returned to the comfort of her bed and pillow.

"Oh Katie, please tell me what's wrong," Kendall begged again as he closed her door and sat next to her on her bed. She could no longer hold her hurt in anymore and started sobbing. Kendall grabbed her in a hug and she cried into his shoulder for a few minutes. Soon, however, she began to compose herself the way she normally would and pulled away from Kendall.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"There's this girl, Elsie, and her group of friends at school who have been bullying me," She said softly. She immediately saw anger, hurt, and worry shine in her brother's green eyes.

"How long?" He asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"About a month, maybe a little more," She sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kendall asked, clearly a little hurt.

"Because I didn't want to upset you," Katie said, looking down.

"Katie, please look at me," Kendall said. She refused, and he tilted her head up so he could look into her brown eyes. He saw so much hurt in her eyes and it pained him. He never wanted to see is baby sister in pain and he couldn't help her avoid it.

"Katie, you could never upset me. If you are being hurt, I want to know about it. You can't keep it in. Please tell me everything they did, and I promise I won't get upset," Kendall begged.

"Well, it used to be just little things. At school, they would call me names and say I'm worthless. Then, in the last two weeks, they have gotten more people involved. They started throwing me into lockers and throwing a few punches here and there," Katie said sadly. Kendall tried not to show it, but he was upset by this. His little sister was hurt and didn't tell him. Katie pulled up her long sleeves and showed him a few bruises along her arms. He gasped.

"There's a black eye too," She smiled grimly, "I didn't know how many people were involved until today. Allie Vane sent me a link to a website. The website is all about people who hate me and all of these kids get a chance to write all of these horrible things about me. Even people from Minnesota joined in on it. Kendall, it hurt seeing so many people didn't like me and thought I was worthless, ugly, fat, annoying and stupid. I never did anything to them. Am I really so horrible?"

Kendall's heart broke for his little sister. She had clearly been holding this in for a long time and he wanted her to feel better. He wished he could take everything off her shoulders.

"Katie, you don't believe them, do you?" He asked. Katie looked down in shame.

"I didn't, when it was just Elsie and her crew, but when everyone joined in I thought it must be true," She whispered.

"Katie, you are not any of those things written on the website," Kendall said, grabbing her laptop and reading a few. "You are clearly not fat, if anything you are too thin. I mean, you are practically wasting away."

Katie laughed a little, which made Kendall smiled.

"I sometimes find you annoying, but only when you push me into a pool or join the day of pranks. I mean, you did take half of my Lord Prankerton crown."

"Hey! I had to prove that I was worth something," Katie defended.

"I'm kidding, Katie," Kendall laughed, "You deserved that half. You are not worthless, you are worth the world. You are the most amazing girl I know. You are clearly not stupid or dumb. You are so smart that I sometimes can't keep up. Don't you remember your intense scrabble game with Logan? James had to look up almost every word you two played."

"That was fun," Katie admitted.

"And as for ugly, whenever I look at you, I see a girl who is so pretty that is hurts," He smiled.

"That's a great song lyric," Katie said.

"Yeah, it is," Kendall said, getting an idea, "But you should never listen to anything they say. They are jealous of how wonderful you are and that causes them to do and say hurtful things."

"But it is so hard when everyone is against you," Katie sighed. Kendall wrapped her in another hug.

"Baby sister, you can't let it bother you. You need to hold your head up high because you are a fantastic girl and you mean the world to me," Kendall said.

"Really?" Katie asked quietly.

"Really," Kendall confirmed. Katie wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks, big brother," she said.

"Anytime, baby sis, but if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to," Kendall said with a smile.

"It wouldn't be a song, by any chance, would it?" Katie asked.

"Not telling," Kendall said. He left her room with a big grin.

* * *

Katie knew that Kendall told the guys when four new comments appeared at the top of the website yelling at all of those people who said mean things about her. Katie knew that Kendall also told her mom because suddenly her mom announced that on Saturday, Katie would be a backup dancer in the boys' next music video and she would be attending the Palm Woods School. What Katie didn't know was the surprise that Kendall had in store for her at that night's Palm Woods talent show. Every year, there was a show put on by the residents based on what they were future famous for. Big Time Rush was no exception.

At 7:30, all of the Palm Woods Residents were sitting in the lobby watching the talents. Camille and Jo had joined Katie after their skit while the boys were getting ready. Soon it was their turn.

"Hey guys," Kendall said, "We are singing a new song that I wrote today. I wrote this song for my number one girl, Katie, who is dealing with some bullies. If you would all go onto the website link I sent you and please set these kids straight, it would be appreciated."

Katie was horrified. She did not want attention to be brought to this.

"So here is the song, for Katie, my cover girl," Kendall said, with a smile my way. Then they began to sing.

"_I don't know why you always get so insecure, I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror. And why won't you believe me when I say, that to me you get more beautiful, every day. When you're looking at the magazines, and thinking that you'll never measure up, you're wrong.  
'Cause you're my cover, cover girl. I think you're a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts, it's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world, my cover girl, oh, my cover girl.  
You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day. Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay. And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape, whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made. When you're looking at the magazines, and thinking that you're just not good enough, you're so wrong, baby  
'Cause you're my cover, cover girl. I think you're a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts, it's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world, my cover girl, oh, my cover girl._

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original, wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while  
And when I see that face, I'd try a thousand ways, I would do anything to make you smile  
Cause you're my cover, cover girl. I think you're a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts, it's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world, my cover girl, oh, my cover girl. _

_Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl, Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl  
Whoa oh, my cover girl, Whoa oh, my cover girl." _

Everyone cheered for the boys and Katie ran up to Kendall and gave him a big hug.

"I love you, big brother," Katie said in his ear.

"I love you too, baby sister," Kendall said. He carried her back to where they were sitting. It came as no surprise, an hour later when the show had ended, that Big Time Rush won the talent show. Katie and the boys returned to 2J that night all very happy and excited. James, Carlos and Logan went to get ready for bed while Kendall went to make sure Katie would be alright.

When Kendall walked into her room, he was ambushed by a hug.

"Thanks again, Kendall," Katie said.

"Anything for my cover girl," Kendall smiled, "But please come to me from now on, whenever you are bullied or unhappy."

"I promise. And by the way, your friends got so many positive comments on the website that people have stopped posting negative stuff. At least for tonight," Katie smiled.

"If they know what is good for them, it will stay that way," Kendall said.

"Will you sing me to sleep?" Katie asked innocently.

"If you go get ready now I will," Kendall said as he sat on the edge of her bed. Katie was all ready in five minutes. She jumped into bed and let Kendall tuck her in. He sang a few of her favorite songs and ended with his new song, Cover Girl. He kissed her forehead and walked out of her room.

"Goodnight, Kendall," a very sleepy Katie said.

"Goodnight, Katie. I love you," Kendall said as he closed the door.

**What do you think? I am new to this and have been thinking about it for a while. I hate bullies and I think they have no place in schools or anywhere, so this is my tribute to anti-bullying. Please Review!**


End file.
